


The Power of Friendship Compels You

by UmbrielBrechen



Category: South Park
Genre: A hodgepodge of fandoms rapped into one fanfiction, Au's on top of Au's, F/M, Fairy tail au, Final Fantasy AU, Fire Emblem AU, JRPG classes, M/M, Pokemon AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 03:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13802814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmbrielBrechen/pseuds/UmbrielBrechen
Summary: Craig: So you expect us to believe that Cartman used The Power of Friendship to save all of humanity and fox people from blood elves and the evil forces of nature, and your punishment for using The Power of Friendship is getting your gang, my gang, and Wendy’s gang sucked into a stimulation where we have to use Pokemon, JRPG classes, sci-fi warfare strategies, and other video game and anime tactics to survive.Stan: Yup.Bebe: Honestly I’m ok with this.Clyde: I GET A POKEMON YAY!...After one of Stan's gangs adventures goes astray, they along with many of their classmates are digitally transported into another dimension. There, they must fight through realms of pocket monsters, celestial spirits, solve mysteries, survive alien kidnappers, and so on in order to survive. That, and trying to keep their sanity over their hormones.





	The Power of Friendship Compels You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! UmbrielBrechen here with a new story! Ok byeeeeee!

_ Two hours earlier… _

_ With the blustery wind flowing at its most strongest, the battle between good and evil, holy and unholy, black and white, and democratic and republican is at its strongest.  _

 

_ “Stan!” Kyle yells, jumping from rock to rock, trying his best to not get sucked into the other dimension. “Where’s Kenny dude!?” Stan and Cartman hides behind a giant tree stump as blood elves and fox people battle it out over Sandra Bullock’s and Anne Hathaway’s blood to fuel one of their mighty weapons against the table citizens.  _

 

_ “Kenny fucking died dude!” Stan screams as he takes a stick from the ground and stabs an incoming blood elf in the stomach.  _

 

_ “Those bastards!” _

 

_ “Guys what the fuck do we do!?” Cartman screams in agony, hiding from the raisin arrows and pixie dust cannons. “I don’t want to die with a couple of fags!” _

 

_ “Shut up Cartman!” _

 

_ “Shut up Cartman!” _

 

_ “Wait guys!” Cartman yells, “We have one power that no one else has! A power so powerful it beats every other force in nature!” Kyle gasps in surprise, and throws a rock at a blood elf,  _

 

_ “You don’t mean-” _

 

_ “I do mean it Kyahl, I do.” _

 

_ “But dude,” Stan says, “Tina Fey said that we can only use it for emergencies-” _

 

_ “But Stan! This IS an emergency!” _

 

_ “Cartman wait-” _

 

_ “No!” Cartman yells, standing up from the tree stump, withstanding the gravity the dimensional portal, “I must!” _

 

_ “Do it Cartman! You have to sacrifice yourself!” Kyle yells, looking up at the big boned young man. _

 

_ “Ok guys! Here I go!” Cartman takes a locket out of his pocket, and holds it above him, “Oh wizard saints and dragon riders and dragoons, the reapers and keepers of jeepers creepers, give me your power!” _

 

_ “Yes Cartman! Do it!”  _

 

_ “I call upon thee, the most powerful force from nature, the driving plot to many animes, the main reason assholes are still alive… I call upon thee… THE POWER OF FRIENDSHIP!!!” _

 

_ “Cartman no!” _

 

_ “Cartman yes!”  _

 

_ “FRIENDSHIP POWER'S ACTIVATE!!!” _

 

_ *TEE HEE HEE!!!*  _

 

_ *TEE HEE HEE!!!* _

 

_ *TEE HEE HEE!!!* _

 

… 

 

**Butters’s House**

 

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

 

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

 

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

 

Butters: Kenny! You can’t be here, my parents are gonna ground me! 

 

Kenny: We’ll be quiet Buttercup, it’s alright!

 

Butters: Gee, I don’t know Ken, the last time you said we’ll just be quiet my dad chased you out of the house with his shotgun!

 

Kenny: It’s alright! I ditched the guys cause I want to be with you right now Buttercup… 

 

Butters: Aww that’s sweet Ken-

 

_ *TEE HEE HEE!!!*  _

 

Kenny: What the hell was that?

 

Butters: KEN YOU’RE FADING AWAY!!!

 

Kenny: Don’t worry Buttercup, I’m not intoxicated-

 

Butters: NO KEN YOU’RE FADING AWAY!

 

Kenny: What are you- OH SHIT! BUTTERCUP YOU’RE FADING AWAY TOO!!!

 

Butters: Oh no God’s punishing us Ken! 

 

Kenny: Buttercup we’ll be ok God isn’t punishing us just come here- 

 

_ *TEE HEE HEE!!!*  _

 

… 

 

**Token’s House**

 

Clyde: TURN LEFT TOKEN! TURN LEFT! AHH CRAIG’S BEATING YOU!

 

Token: Clyde calm down!

 

Craig: This is why we don’t play Mario Kart anymore Clyde, you’re too loud. 

 

Tweek: AHH! WHO SENT THE BLUE SHELL!?

 

Jimmy: S- s- s- suck it.

 

Tweek: FUCK YOU JIMMY- AHH I GOT STRUCK BY LIGHTNING! CRAIG!

 

Craig: That’s what you get for pushing me off the track. 

 

Jimmy: Y- y- yeah Tweek, you play dirty. 

 

Tweek: I’m just here to win AHH!!!

 

_ *TEE HEE HEE!!!*  _

 

Clyde: AHH!

 

Craig: Guys you’re so loud!

 

Clyde: No! Guys we’re fading away!

 

Token: Clyde we’re playing Mario Kart!

 

Clyde: No guys we’re actually fading away!!!

 

Tweek: AHH CRAIG YOU’RE HAND’S GONE!!!

 

Craig: Oh shit! Jimmy you’re legs are gone!

 

Clyde: OH NO MY HANDS ARE GONE I CAN’T PLAY ANYMORE! OH NOW TOKEN’S HEAD IS GONE! HOW CAN I GET FIRST PLACE WITHOUT MY HANDS!?

 

_ *TEE HEE HEE!!!*  _

 

… 

 

**Wendy’s House**

 

Nichole: I like how we all decided to workout but instead we’re baking carrot cake. 

 

Bebe: Whatever, carrot cake over thigh gap any day!

 

Wendy: Girls, can we talk about what Eric said to me today?

 

Heidi: Tell us everything!

 

Red: Is this about what he said to you in the cafeteria?

 

Wendy: Uh, yeah! Ok like, I’m not overreacting right?

 

Red: No! I would be pissed if Kevin said that to me!

 

Bebe: Same!

 

Wendy: Ok because I know that I haven’t been doing my end of the relationship-

 

Heidi: Wendy stop!

 

Nichole: Shut up Wendy you’re literally doing the most!

 

Heidi: Yeah Wendy, just chill out and stick the batter in the oven!

 

_ *TEE HEE HEE!!!*  _

 

Nichole: AHH!!!

 

Bebe: Nichole what did we say about watching gay porn when we have girl talk? 

 

Nichole: NO WENDY YOU’RE ARMS!

 

Wendy: AHH!!!

 

Red: SAVE THE CARROT CAKE BEFORE YOU FADE AWAY WENDY!

 

Wendy: I’M TRYING AHH!!!

 

Bebe: GIVE IT TO ME WE ARE NOT WASTING THIS CARROT CAKE!

 

Nichole: BEBE YOU’RE LEFT THIGH IS GONE!

 

Bebe: RED GET THE BATTER BEFORE WE ALL FADE AWAY!

 

Red: GIRLS I HAVE NO ARMS ANYMORE! AHH NICHOLE IS JUST A HEAD NOW!

 

Heidi: NO THE CARROT CAKE!

 

Wendy: WHY IS THE WORLD DOING THIS TO US!? 

 

Bebe: OH MY GOSH IS THIS-

 

Wendy: *GASP* STANLEY!!!

 

_ Present day: Day One in The System: First Day in PKMN System   _

 

Stan: So yeah… That’s what happened. 

 

Craig: So let me get this straight… You guys didn’t anger a god.

 

Stan: Nope.

 

Craig: Didn’t make enemies with government officials.

 

Stan: Nope.

 

Craig: Didn’t mess with voodoo, hoodoo, demons, angels, or any spiritual being?

 

Stan: Nope.

 

Craig: So you expect us to believe that Cartman used The Power of Friendship to save all of humanity and fox people from blood elves and the evil forces of nature, and your punishment for using The Power of Friendship is getting your gang, my gang, and Wendy’s gang sucked into a stimulation where we have to use Pokemon, JRPG classes, sci-fi warfare strategies, and other video game and anime tactics to survive. 

 

Stan: Yup.

 

Bebe: Honestly I’m ok with this. 

 

Clyde: I GET A POKEMON YAY!

 

Craig: Fuck you guys.

 

Jimmy: Th- th- this is really c- c- cool!

 

Nichole: I’m totally getting a Panpour!

 

Clyde: LAST ONE TO THE PROFESSOR’S LAB IS A MOTHERFUCKER!

 

Craig: Wait what? No-

 

Red: I’M GETTING A MISDREAVUS BECAUSE I’M AWESOME!!!

 

Butters: Ken let’s both get Ralts!

 

Kenny: That sounds like a great idea Buttercup! 

 

Craig: Guys wait-

 

Stan: HAH! NO ONE’S AGAINST ME! FUCK YOU CRAIG!

 

Craig: FUCK YOU MARSH!!!

 

Kyle: Stan! 

 

Tweek: Craig! 

 

Craig: What!?

 

Stan: What!?

 

Kyle: Stop flirting with your rival.

 

Stan: What!? No- Ow Kyle you’re pulling my arm too hard!

 

Tweek: I want a pokemon Craig! Hurry up!

 

Craig: Ow Tweekers wait- Ok ow fuck Tweekers stop pulling my ear! 

 

_ And our heroes venture into the new world of Pokemon. What awaits our new friends in this exciting new adventure!? _

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hate it? Like it? Review it!


End file.
